Bandidos
by MiyukiHyuga
Summary: Un grupo de bandidos es contratado para un nuevo trabajo y con el pago de este ellos planean saldar cuentas del pasado. Sin embargo no se imaginaran en lo que se han metido. Pésimo summary . Mi primer finc / NaruHina, SasuSaku, shikaTema, y mas
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Mucho gusto /)/

Buenas tardes, días, noches lo que esa depende de la hora que sea OuO

Bueno… pues… después de batallar con la pena que me impedía publicar mi primer finc al fin me anime.

Soy nueva en esto, pero después de tanto tiempo de leer finc decidí en esforzarme y escribir uno -w-'

Esta historia sigue en proceso pero su desarrollo y su final ya los tengo bien en mente y también quise aprovechar como impulso la portada del manga anterior de Naruto esa donde están con la temática de lejano oeste que me encanto muchísimo *w* y me tiene traumada uwu

Así que el panorama, temática, clima (como gusten llamarle uwu) que usare para este finc será el siguiente: Lejano oeste (no deseo usar mucho lo geográfico y lo histórico de esta etapa aunque ya he investigado mucho pero no me convence mucho… uwu) así que lo mezclare demasiado con el mundo de Naruto :3 Pero si usare lo más característico de esta etapa histórica ya saben. Caballos, vaqueros, sheriff, los caza recompensas.

Sin más que decir…

Les dejo para que lean el prologo -w-

Y me digan si les interesa.

uwu

*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*

Prologo.

-Y bien… ¿qué dicen? Creo que es una oferta muy razonable- pregunto el hombre de porte elegante, cabello azabache y ojos negros que irradiaba frialdad. Examino con atención a las tres personas que permanecían de pie frente al enorme escritorio de madera.

Todos ellos vestidos con sombreros que cubrían sus cabezas y que lo miraban por debajo de estos, unas gabardinas de colores opacos quizás por el polvo de afuera y pañuelos que les tapaba la mitad del rostro, parecían que se encontraban algo descuidados, pero no le dio importancia. Le importaba mas el hecho del porque esos sujetos se encontraban en su despacho.

– ¿Díganme que piensan? ¿Harán lo que les pido?- se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia una enorme ventana apreciando el cielo nocturno.

- hablo uno de los invitados.

El azabache giro sobre su eje y miro directamente al invitado de pañuelo verde.

-Madara. Solo Madara por favor- pidió secamente esperando alguna reacción de sus invitados. Reacción que nunca llego.

Madara sonrio con malicia y rio bajito sin darse cuenta.

Sus invitados lo miraron extrañados.

-Disculpe- se disculpo y se aclaro un poco la garganta- continúe- pidió

El del pañuelo verde dio un largo suspiro.

-La suma que nos ofrece es muy baja, pensando en todo el trabajo que nos costara hacer lo que nos pide; realmente no es una cantidad que nos motive de verdad.- dijo -Nos costara mucho tiempo y planeación, es muy problemático el solo pensarlo, sobre todo cuando en mmm…-

-Konoha- Le ayudo su compañero de pañuelo rojo a su costado.

-¡A sí, ese! como sea.- dijo sin sumarle importancia- Por lo que se, es un pueblo bastante popular respecto a seguridad, muchos criminales han caído en sus prisiones.-explico- Pero, eso no será un problema para nosotros- declaro.

Sorprendiendo un poco al azabache que logro ocultarlo de los ojos de sus invitados.

– _pero no le quita lo problemático _–se dijo internamente con aburrimiento el del pañuelo verde- Arriesgar el cuello por una cantidad así de baja... No lo vale.- finalizo

Madara no dijo ninguna sola palabra simplemente escuchaba las explicaciones del aquel hombre y pensó ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de convencerlos? aunque verdaderamente el ya tenía un plan B por si acaso…

– Bien comprendo, ¿cuál es el precio que ustedes proponen?- pregunto el azabache en voz alta; para que el otro invitado al otro borde de la habitación pudiera escucharlo.

Los enmascarados giraron sus rostros para mirar al llamado líder que entre las sombras de la habitación se encontraba.

Un largo suspiro se escucho dentro del gran despacho proviniendo en donde se hallaba esa persona que solo se había inmutado a escuchar. Se separo de la pared en la cual se recargaba, avanzo lentamente mientras intercambiando miradas con sus compañeros; dos negras que eran muy distintas una mostraba frialdad y otra que mostraba aburrimiento y se dirigió a una contradictoria de tono aguamarina.

-que le parece si nos paga a cada uno, el peso de nuestros caballos en oro.- contesto con malicia el cuarto invitado que seguramente debajo ese pañuelo naranja sobre su boca se formaba una sonrisa arrogante- ¿Qué le parece?- concluyo

-¡¿Qué…?!-

-Calle y escuche- Le dijo

Madara miro directo los ojos del aquel sujeto –_azules-_ era seguro que no los olvidaría, no después con la forma con la cual se atrevió a hablarle.

-Véalo de esta manera. Tiene demasiado tiempo para conseguirlo.- le dijo seriamente- Pero, estamos seguros que el gran gobernador de Amegakure. Lo conseguirá antes de lo que podamos pensar- dijo burlándose

-Está bien, pero si no…-

-¡No tiene que amenazarnos!, no fallaremos. Sobre todo cuando hay tanto dinero de por medio-le dijo bruscamente -Así que… Con su permiso- hizo una reverencia - Nos retiramos-

Madara observo en silencio como su despacho se vaciaba para quedarse solo en él y pronto sonreír de oreja a oreja –Suerte… La necesitaran-

Miro de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno; su plan había comenzado.

-¿No crees que exageraste?-Cuestiono el de ojos tono agua marina a su líder el cual montaba en ese momento a su caballo de color negro.

-No lo creo, creo que debí pedir un poco mas.- le contesto sin sumarle importancia.

-Vamos díganle algo- se dirigió a los otro en busca de ayuda para hacer recapacitar a su líder una ayuda que jamás llego.

-No tengo nada que decir respecto al tema de antes- dijo el del pañuelo verde y mirada aburrida.-De hecho el pago me caerá muy bien- Le explico.

-¿Así que aun planeas llevarte a Temari-chan contigo?- exclamo con sorpresa de repente el de iguales ojos y pañuelo azul a su costado.

-¡Cállate! Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Le grito con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y dedicándole una mirada asesina a su compañero de pañuelo azul.

El del pañuelo azul rio bajito ante la reacción de su compañero.

-Chicos… Enserio… no…no estoy muy seguro de… esto- volvió a mencionar el ojos agua marina agachando la mirada

Uchiha Madara era de ese tipo de hombres de los cuales el no podía confiar.

No después de que en un pasado un hombre igual a este le quitara lo más querido y preciado para él.

-¿no lo recuerdas? La razón por la cual estas aquí- le hablo a sus espaldas su líder interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, este se desato el pañuelo de la cara y quitándose el sombrero mostro su aspecto. Para mirar cara a cara su compañero.

Un chico de unos 24 años de ojos azules, cabello dorado, piel canela, con unas extrañas marcas en cada mejilla.

Gaara aflojo su pañuelo rojo para poder hablar mejor –No tienes porque recordármelo, lo sé, ¡lo sé!- le contesto molesto. Apretó sus puños con fuerza al momento de visualizar en su mente a un hombre alto, pelinegro y de piel clara que le sonreía con arrogancia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dudas?- Le pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

Todos guardaron silencio en espera de su respuesta.

Para ellos era obvio que Gaara se había vuelto blando; después de todo el se había casado.

-Está bien, no diré nada mas- contesto Gaara sin mirarlos.

-Bien- sonrió el rubio complacido.- Es hora de marcharnos-

-¡Hai!- asistieron todos.

-Vamos, Gaara- le dijo uno de sus compañeros de cabello sujeto en una coleta alta ojos negros y con el pañuelo verde rodeándole el cuello.

-Hai…-

-Para la otra que pretendas oponerte a algo; al menos intenta montarte en tu caballo primero- le dijo un azabache de piel clara con un pañuelo azul rodeándole la muñeca. El cual extendía entregándole la correa de su caballo de tono marrón –Shukaku es un caballo molesto- Le explico alejándose sobre su caballo de color gris.

-Disculpa la molestia que te he hecho pasar- se disculpo a sus espaldas Gaara.

-Descuida, solo trata de…-

-El molesto Sasuke precoz te ha hecho daño-le dijo Gaara a su caballo- Lo siento no volverá a pasar Shukaku-

-¡Es conmigo con quien deberías disculparte! ¡Baka!-Grito Sasuke sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

Shikamaru sonrió al observar de lejos la escena.

-_Todos han cambiado…-_pensó con nostalgia –_Demasiado diría yo…-_ observando a Sasuke el cual ahora hablaba demasiado y se comportaba como un idiota.

-Shikamaru- le llamo el rubio – ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara todo esto?-

Shikamaru sonrió –_La frialdad no es algo que te quede bien. Naruto…- _pensó Shikamaru admirando el porte de su compañero rubio.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé-contesto contesto por fin, captando la atención de su líder –Tendremos que llegar antes a konoha para poder saberlo.-

-¿Debes de estar bromeando?- dijo molesto

-No-

Naruto lo miro intentando ver una pisca de mentira, pero le era tan difícil descifrarlo sobre todo con la cara despreocupada de Shikamaru.

Suspiro resignado. No había de otra, tenían que llegar lo antes posible a Konoha.

Continuara…

*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*_.*

Bueno espero que les haya llamado la atención u_u

Espero sus críticas constructivas, sugerencias, consejos etc…

No sean duros conmigo /

Hasta pronto! /w/)/


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Qué bueno es estar de nuevo por aquí C: pensaba que nunca volvería (yo y mi estúpida negatividad u_u) pero gracias a esas personas que me mandaron sus comentarios me anime a seguir.

Gracias por los ánimos ;w;

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que visitaron mi finc espero no los haya decepcionado uwu

Y como lo pidieron les traigo el primer capítulo de este finc OuO'

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1

.

.

.

.

Era un día caluroso, pero los habitantes de Konoha no dejaban de hacer sus labores.

Las damas paseaban por las calles siempre acompañadas de alguna sirvienta, algunos carruajes y carretas transitaban, los niños jugaban sin importarles el calor que hacía.

El tren de las 5:00 hacia su llegada a la estación con su ruidoso silbato.

Los pasajeros después de tomar sus respectivas maletas bajaban con prisa de este; sin embargo, una joven peli azul aun no se daba cuenta que el tren se había detenido, pues se encontraba sumergida en su lectura.

Un libro que hablaba sobre lo extraordinario del mundo.

Sonrió al leer como aquel escritor describía el mar "tan profundo, inmenso, misterioso, hermoso y fascinante. El mar ocultaba muchos misterios" redactaba el autor, misterios que le gustaría descubrir con sus propios ojos, pero que eran "imposibles por la incapacidad del ser humano de poder respirar bajo el agua" explicaba el texto.

-señorita…- le llamaron

-¿eh?-

-Hemos llegado a la estación, favor de bajar con cuidado. Buen día tenga usted.- le indico un hombre de edad algo avanzada.

-Gracias… etto… ¿En qué estación nos encontramos?- pregunto gentilmente. Ocultando su preocupación al no saber en donde se encontraba.

-En la estación de Konoha, nuestra última parada.- contesto con tranquilidad el hombre.

-Gracias- agradeció y con prisa tomo su maleta que estaba en el asiento de al lado.- que tenga un buen día- le dijo al anciano hombre con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Ya fuera del tren miro a su alrededor asombrada.

La estación era muy diferente a lo que recordaba.

-¡_que esperabas, después de siete años estando fuera del pueblo!-_ le recrimino su subconsciente.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor.

El ferrocarrilero daba avisos de que el tren estaba por salir.

Algunas personas se despedían parejas, familias; otras salían aun de los vagones y se abalanzaban sobre sus seres queridos y lloraban de la emoción de volverse a reencontrar.

Suspiro y recordó que llevaba una carta dentro de su pequeña maleta.

"_Yo estaré esperando por ti"_

Leyó aquella penúltima frase de la carta.

-_espero que tu también hayas cambiado_.- pensó con una sonrisa_- que seas más expresivo y sobre todo que hayas abandonado esa actitud tan fría y tan tuya- _sonrió con más ganas al recordar a un pequeño castaño sentado cobre un sillón leyendo un libro.

-Disculpa la tardanza, ¿has esperado mucho?- hablo tras ella una voz gruesa, masculina con un toque muy formal.

Ella se giro lentamente. Esa voz no le recordaba a nadie que conociera y se encontró frente a frente con un hombre cercano a su edad.

Un hombre realmente atractivo, alto, con un traje negro, corbatín, sombrero alto, porte elegante y una expresión indiferente que recordaba perfectamente.

-¡Neji!- grito de repente llamando un poco la atención de la gente que miraron con curiosidad a la joven peli azul que abrazaba al joven castaño.

-Hinata basta…- le pidió tratando de apartarla.

-¡No quiero!- dijo negándose a apartarse –Han pasado siete años desde la última vez que te he visto- explico mientras le abrazaba con mas fuerza

-está bien…- acepto con resignación.

-Por cierto- hablo apartándose de él – ¿cómo sabias que era yo?- pregunto muy curiosa

-Muy fácil- dijo captando toda la atención de la peli azul -Yo nunca me equivoco- concluyo con orgullo

-_Cuando pensé que cambiaría nunca me imagine que hiciera bromas con su actitud de siempre…- _pensó desanimada y suspiro –_hay cosas que nunca cambian…-_ suspiro por última vez.

-¿Estas lista?- le dijo de pronto el castaño.

-¿Lista? ¿Para qué?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?- miro a Hinata quien claramente trataba de recordar y parecía que no lograr hacerlo- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hanabi. Esta noche se hará una fiesta por su cumpleaños.- dijo aclarando la mente de la joven Hyuga.- También… Hiashi-sama…. quiere aprovechar la ocasión para presentarte ante todos sus conocidos… y posibles… he-herederos...- dijo algo incomodo. Pero sin perder su semblante serio.

-ya veo…- susurro con un leve toque de tristeza.

Ahora todo estaba claro para ella. Había pensado que podría volver a su hogar para poder por fin vivir su vida como ella quisiera sin embargo…

Su padre la había llamado a traer para solo una cosa y eso era…

*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*

-¡¿Casarla?!-

En la segunda planta de la gran mansión de la familia Hyuga en el gran despacho principal donde Hiashi Hyuga acostumbraba solucionar sus problemas, tratos, negocios, etc…

Ahora él se encontraba lidiando con su no tan querido cuñado.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- le recrimino un castaño sentado en uno de los asientos frente a su escritorio.

Ko, era el nombre de aquel castaño, un simple comerciante con un estatus medio. El hermano mayor de su difunta esposa y eterno protector de su hija mayor.

-Esta noche es para saber lo que vale Hinata, ¡no pienso dejársela a un simple pueblerino!- le repitió por segunda vez Hiashi.

-Puedes dejar de hablar de mi sobrina como si fuera un objeto-se levanto de su asiento con brusquedad –Le prometí a Hana mi hermana; que cuidaría de ella, ¡No tienes derecho alguno! ¡Sobre todo cuando yo y Natsuki le hemos cuidado cuando niña y la conozco más que su propio padre!- le encaro con furia en sus ojos.

-Entonces si le prometiste a Hana cuidarla tanto como yo. Espero que esta noche comiences a buscar candidatos apropiados para marido; ella ya no es una niña.- le aclaro con rudeza- Así que escoge a uno quien la cuide y la mantenga como a vivido desde niña.-

-¡Como a vivido!- grito repitiendo sus palabras- ¡Por el amor de dios!- exclamo con sorpresa Ko sin creer lo que sus oídos oían. – La enviaste muy lejos por siete años; ni tú y mucho menos yo sabemos como ha vivido desde entonces. Sabes que nunca me agrado la idea de que enviaras a mi sobrina a una escuela de señoritas en un lugar tan lejos. Siempre me negué pero tú lo hiciste de igual manera - le recordó – las personas cambian sobre todo las chicas como ella. Suelen cambiar demasiado y sabes que en siete largos años no ha hecho más que convivir con chicas de su edad-

-Dime que tengo que hacer para que la dejes en paz a ella y a mí- Hiashi verdaderamente quería saberlo. Tener que lidiar con su cuñado era algo bastante estresante.

-¡Jamás la dejare siempre velare por ella!- se tranquilizo- Ella es el recuerdo de mi…difunta hermana, de tu esposa…De la mujer que acompañaste en sus últimos minutos de vida- recordó con tristeza a su hermana pequeña. La herida que había dejado su fallecimiento aun no sanaba. Y seguía doliendo.

Hiashi quien escuchaba dándole la espalda sintió como el corazón se le encogía de dolor que aun prevalecía aun después de 12 años.

Hiashi se aclaro la garganta tan pronto oír el llamado detrás de la puerta.

-Adelante- confirmo

-Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama desea hablar con usted.- le informo la sirvienta desde la puerta.

-Dile que en un momento iré a verla- le ordeno

-Con su permiso- dijo la sirvienta con una reverencia y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

Hiashi miro al castaño tomar su saco y ponerse el sombrero.

-Espero que al menos le des tiempo para adaptarse y conocer al indicado…-

-Si eso te hace menos molesto quizás lo consideré- dijo en voz baja.

Ko sonrió al oírlo y salió por la puerta.

Hiashi no era un hombre malo él lo sabía, pero tal vez se preocupaba demasiado por todos, sobre todo de sus hijas y aun más de Hinata que para ojos de Hiashi era muy frágil y demasiado bondadosa con todos "Debilidad" considerada por él.

Hinata debería mostrar valor ante los ojos de su padre si ella aun planeaba independizarse.

*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*

En el desierto avanzaban con gran tranquilidad cuatro caballos cada uno con su respectivo jinete los cuales permanecían hundidos en sus propios pensamientos y provocando un gran silencio entre ellos.

-El sol se está ocultando- interrumpió el silencio Sasuke.

Los otros jinetes miraron a su compañero y observaron también como el sol desaparecía lentamente entre las grandes montañas que tomaban un color rojizo.

-Saben hubiera sido buena idea quedarnos en ese buen casino del pueblo- exclamó Sasuke. Que miraba como el pueblo (que hace apenas unos minutos atrás habían recorrido) se perdía detrás de ello. –Allí hubiéramos pasado una buena noche- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Olvídalo!- Le grito Shikamaru muy molesto- ¡Tus estupideces nos causan muchos problemas!-

-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?!- pregunto el azabache con el ceño fruncido mirando a Gaara quien reía.

-Recordé la vez que te descubrieron haciendo trampa en aquel casino en Kumo- sonrió ante el recuerdo- Tuvimos que hacer de todo para salir de allí con vida- dijo para reírse con más fuerza.

-Además tu nunca desaprovechas una noche en los pueblo- le dijo Shikamaru a su costado – siempre buscas compañía para pasar la noche- le sonrió de forma cómplice

- ¿nunca has pensado en sentar cabeza con una de tus tantas amantes?- pregunto Gaara junto a él. –Me pregunto si tendrás una chica "especial" – dijo mirándole y sonriéndole de una manera perversa.

-T-tal vez…- contesto esquivando la mirada de sus compañeros.

-¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Gaara y Shikamaru.

-No. ¡Y ya déjenme en paz de una buena vez!- les grito alejándose de ellos y tomar lugar a un costado de Naruto que no había dicho ninguna palabra.

Gaara y Shikamaru carcajearon.

-Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido a Sasuke para convertirse en eso- Dijo entre risas Gaara.

-yo también me lo pregunto. Parece como si esos dos hubieran canjeado personalidades – dijo también riéndose Shikamaru.

Claro que tanto al pelirrojo y al pelinegro les gustaría saberlo de inmediato, pero eso tomaría tiempo para que ese par hablara. Y si no se los habían dicho era tal vez por algo bueno.

Les darían su tiempo, pero si no les decían; ellos les sacarían la verdad como fuera.

El sol al fin se oculto…

*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*

Hiashi bajaba con calma las largas escaleras desde donde él podía apreciar perfectamente todo lo que ocurría en la primera planta.

Miro como muchos de sus conocidos se limitaban a platicar en grupo, otros en admirar a los que bailaban y la servidumbre atender todo los caprichos de sus invitados.

Observo como su hija menor platicaba con un grupo de jovencitas.

Sonrió levemente al mirar lo alegre que pareciera.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar al final de las escaleras y comenzó a recorrer e lugar.

Visualizo como un hombre que conocía a la perfección le llamaba desde lo lejos.

De cabello largo de color blanco atado en una coleta baja de una edad un poco más avanzada que la de él; vestido con un traje negro como la mayoría de invitados, muy formal y acompañado de un hombre que también conocía.

- Buenas noches- saludo el oji perla y con una reverencia de igual forma.

-Buena fiesta Hiashi, pero ¿quisiéramos saber cuándo nos presentarás a tu joven heredera?- Le pregunto el peliblanco.

-Dentro de muy poco- le respondió con tranquilidad-pero primero con su permiso debo atender algunos asuntos con mi sobrino- mintió para alejarse pues ni el sabia donde se encontraba su hija mayor.

-Trataremos de ser pacientes, amigo mío- tercio un hombre de tez morena cabello negro peinado ligeramente hacia un lado

Hiashi se despidió con una reverencia y siguió en busca de su sobrino o posible mente con su cuñado quienes podrían estar con su hija.

-¿Como creen que sea la hija de Hiashi?- pregunto el de piel morena

-Ojala no sea como su padre. Sería una pena no crees Azuma-contesto el peliblanco tomando un pequeño trago de la copa que llevaba en mano llena de vino tinto.

-Ojala…- susurro el de tez morena al mirar al anfitrión y recordar al sobrino y a la festejada de ese momento de dieciséis años de edad.

Serios, fríos e indiferentes…

¡Vaya familia!

*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*

Era la segunda vez que recorría el lugar y aun ningún rastro de su sobrino o Hinata.

-_¿Donde estarán?-_se pregunto internamente Hiashi mirando a su alrededor hasta que se topo con una multitud bastante grande que le llamo la atención. Y sin dudar comenzó a acercarse a ella

-¡Pero si es una señorita sumamente preciosa!- comento un hombre de edad algo avanzada.

-pero si es todo un encanto ¿no creen?- exclamo una mujer joven.

-pero, ¿de dónde la sacaste?-comento un chico algo cerca de Neji que intentaba forzar una sonrisa. Si no fuera porque Hinata lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo ya le hubiera roto la cara ese tipo que la veía lascivamente.

-Es una gran elección amigo mío, te has conseguido semejante paquete- comunico otro invitado con admiración.

-Te felicito Neji es una gran elección para una esposa- dijo un hombre que francamente, no conocía.

_-¿Esposa?_ – pensó Hiashi completamente sorprendido; que acabada de pasar la barrera de multitud y encontrarse a su sobrino de pie, junto a una muchacha que reía tímidamente claramente daba la impresión de contener una gran carcajada.

Tenía un parecido extraordinario con su difunta esposa y ahora le miraba con curiosidad al igual que Neji .

-Hiashi-sama ella es…-

-Disculpe mi tardanza…Padre.- se disculpo recogiendo un poco su vestido por enfrente y reverenciarse frente a Hiashi

Los invitados que les rodeaban se sorprendieron a tal aclaración provocando en un instante un silencio incomodo entre los invitados. Pero los murmullos de estos no se hicieron esperar.

Neji fulminando con la mirada a cada presente quienes optaron por alejarse rápidamente.

-No es bueno en una dama llegar tarde- recrimino Hiashi con seriedad a la joven peliazul.

-Lo sien…-

-Fue culpa mía. La lleve conmigo a buscar un regalo para Hanabi y perdí la noción del tiempo- interrumpió Neji sin darle mucha importancia.

-Procura no volver a hacerlo-le ordeno Hiashi con seriedad.

Neji permaneció de pie mirando como su prima se alejaba acompañada de su Tío.

-Realmente no se ve muy contento de verla- mencionaron a su costado.

Una joven de cabello castaño atado con un elegante peinado, vestido de color fucsia y bordados complicados.

-Quien sabe, Hiashi-sama no es de los que se dejan llevar por las emociones TenTen- le aclaro el ojiperla.

-Hinata debe de estar muy feliz por estar de vuelta- Exclamo de repente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tenten y Hinata habían sido amigas desde pequeñas y no aguantaba más las ganas de poder hablar con ella. Después de que la señora Natsuki le informará que ella volvería al pueblo. Ha estado realmente ansiosa de verla.

Lo malo fue que no llego a tiempo para recibirla como lo había planeado.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- le pregunto Neji desconcertándola por completo.

-¿Neji te sientes bien?- le dijo tocándole la frente.

-s-si-

-¡No lo puedo creer! Deberíamos ir con el doctor quizás tengas algo grave. Neji  
Hyuga queriendo bailar. ¡Debe ser gravísimo!- grito asustada.

-¡¿quieres o no?!-

-vamos no te enojes solo bromeaba- rió mientras se colgaba del brazo de Neji y caminaban rumbo a la pista de baile donde sonaba la orquesta.

*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*

La gran puerta de la mansión Hyuga se abrió dejando ver en el umbral a un caballero.

-¿Quién es?- se preguntaban entre ellos los invitados.

De porte elegante, piel clara, altura alta, ojos oscuros, cabello azabache vestido con un traje fino, elegante, negro y sombrero alto.

-no lo sé, pero se ve a simple vista que es alguien sumamente poderoso- dijo un invitado en voz baja

-Tienes razón… aunque da un poco de miedo, ¿no lo crees…?- continuaron entre la multitud.

Observó en un santiamén el lugar como lo esperaba de Hiashi Hyuga su mayor rival en negocios.

Un candelabro de cristal suspendido en el centro, decoraciones sumamente perfectas para la ocasión y amistades de prestigio, admirable y competentes. Las que el francamente no necesitaba.

-Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?-

Neji quien había estando bailando con Tenten hace unos minutos, tuvo que disculparse con ella y abandonarla; ya que ese hombre causaba un alboroto entre los invitados. Además de que no lo conocía de ninguna parte. Jamás lo había visto.

*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*._*

-Veo que es toda una dama; además de encantadora y muy linda por cierto- le decía Jiraiya con una sonrisa picara.

-G-gracias…- susurro Hinata con pena.

Toda la velada había estando escucho los halagos de los socios de su padre y la había mantenido siempre junto a él.

-Vamos jovencita, no tiene por qué sentirse apenada ante lo que he dicho- le animo Jiraiya de manera amistosa.

-Lo-lo sé, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de atención… -

Jiraiya sonrió de oreja a oreja

Era una muchacha bastante bonita si no fuera porque él ya era lo bastante mayor, seguro él la tomaría como esposa.

¡Por que la vida era tan cruel con él, con tantas chicas lindas en el mundo!

Hiashi frunció el ceño aun más al saber perfectamente lo que Jiraiya pensaba. Y pensó que tal vez era hora de ver a los demás invitados.

-Hiashi-sama-

Hiashi giro su mirada para mirar a Neji quien le hablaba y miro con molestia al hombre que le acompañaba y que conocía a la perfección. Le había visto varias veces cuando acompañaba al gobernador de Konoha.

-Hiashi-sama, él es…- Neji trato de presentar al hombre detrás de el.

-Lo sé Neji, Uchiha Madara Gobernador del pueblo de Amegakagure, ¿Que le trae a mi Propiedad?- se dirigió Hiashi al susodicho que mostraba una sonrisa cínica.

-Es un honor que aun recuerde mi nombre.- dijo tratando de sonar amable el hombre.- He venido a ver a mi amigo el Gobernador, y me han informado que posiblemente se encontraría por aquí; así que decidí pasar.-

-Siento mucho decírselo pero el gobernador no se encuentra aquí- le explico sin poder ocultar el desprecio que sentía por esa persona.

Y tenía muy buenas razones para hacerlo.

-Entiendo. Disculpe mi interrupción.- se disculpo con una reverencia y miro con disimulación al costado de Hiashi.

Realmente su "grupo especial" tenía razón en lo mencionado, la hija de Hiashi era bellísima pero no parecía una niña como lo habían mencionado. De hecho parecía una joven de veinte años posiblemente, pero no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo era una simple niña y tenía planes para ella, su padre, su familia y el grupo de tontos que había contratado tiempo atrás.

-Con su permiso Hiashi. Le deseo una agradable velada.- se despidió y dio vuelta regreso a la salida directo a su carruaje que le esperaba afuera.

Como odiaba a ese tipo le detestaba aun más que al crédulo hombre que se llamaba Hashirama Senju; Gobernador de Konoha.

-_Sin tan solo no hubieras estado allí Hyuga_- pensó furioso apretando la mandíbula y cerró los puños con rabia.

Aun lo recordaba perfectamente.

Hace aproximadamente cuatro años atrás, Konoha se encontraba en una situación económica muy penosa llevando a sus habitantes a vender e hipotecar sus propiedades. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Konoha se convirtiera en un pueblo fantasma. Sin embargo, Hashirama había recurrido a los pueblos vecinos en busca de una solución.

"_Ayudar a mi gente es lo más importante para mí, mi deseo es que todos puedan vivir dignamente."_

Recordó aquella frase que le había dicho a todo pulmón Hashirama para lograr convencerlo de prestarle el dinero que necesitaba para poder sacar a Konoha de la miseria.

Madara acepto, pero no poniéndosela nada fácil al admirable gobernador Hashirama.

El aceptaría darle el dinero que pedía, pero solo si aceptaba venderle "cierta" parte del territorio de konoha.

Hashirama no pudo contestarle al instante. Así que le dio algo de tiempo poniéndole un poco de presión de hecho.

Cuando Hashirama volvió en su búsqueda, esta vez no había vuelto solo como la primera vez.

Esta vez iba acompañado de Hiashi Hyuga que era dueño de varias zonas mineras en Hi no kuni.

Hyuga había hecho recapacitar a Hashirama diciéndole que aquella zona vendería era una fuente rica en metales como el oro y la plata; y que venderlas seria la condena firmada de Konoha.

Madara lo sabía perfectamente no era tonto, pero nunca pensó que otro supiera tanto como él respecto a esas tierras.

- _Este pueblo ya se hubiera hecho mío por no ser por ti_- pensó finalmente cuando al fin llego a su carruaje.

-¿Lo has podido ver?- le dijeron desde adentro del carruaje.

Madara miro a dos tipos sentados del lado derecho del carruaje ambos hombres permanecían sentados de mala forma extendían sus piernas por todo el pequeño espacio de adentro.

Ambos mostraban un par de botas de color opaco cubiertas de polvo y lodo, con el pantalón de tono marrón metido en las botas de mala manera y esa molesta gabardina que les llegaba por encima de las rodilla de cuero negro y escondían su rostro con esos molestos pañuelos y sombreros que tanto le molestaban a él.

-Saben que no pueden estar aquí.- dijo autoritario Madara tratando de entrar en el carruaje.

-Solo decidimos venir a ver a nuestro "jefe", que es usted- le dijo con una pequeña risa uno de estos.

Realmente a Madara le molestaba esa actitud que mostraban ante él. Madara Uchiha; a quien todos temían en Amegakagure.

-Entonces. ¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro grupo "favorito"?-pregunto.

-Aun están cerca de la frontera de Hi no Kuni, realmente son muy lentos-contestó con aburrimiento- No entendemos por qué les ha pedido semejante estupidez, ¡simplemente debió ordenar que los extermináramos y ya!-

-Siguen molestos de que ese grupo se hayan metido con su territorio y salir con vida- se mofo el azabache.

-Recuerde que esos bancos que robaron hace dos meses tenían unas buena suma de su fortuna- atino al decir.

-No me lo recuerdes.-le dijo con molestia- pero estoy seguro que no podrán terminar este trabajo porque será el último que tengan- rió perversamente tras decir esto

-Es molesto deshacernos de ellos de esta manera. Lo sabe- tercio el otro hombre uniéndose a la plática. –Todo este plan… es… molesto… - repitió tomando asiento correctamente y se quito el sombrero.

Pelirrojo, ojos café de piel clara muy joven al parecer..

-Unos simples duelos con nosotros bastaría para deshacernos de ellos- aclaro con aburrimiento.

-O ellos de ustedes.-

-Son solo unos niños-dijo el otro muy molesto. Bajándose el pañuelo para hablar mejor.

Rubio, ojos azules también de un aspecto bastante joven.

Madara rió.

-Pues esos niños fueron bastante buenos para robar el banco de Kumogakure; en menos de diez minutos ellos desaparecieron por completo o eso creyeron- explico Madara con una sonrisa burlona

-No que desea deshacerse de ellos, ¡deje de alabarlos como si fueran sus aliados!- le grito muy molesto el rubio.

-Claro que lo deseo y lo haré- decreto con seriedad provocando el silencio dentro del carruaje.

Realmente se desharía de ese grupo junto con Hiashi Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Aquí lo dejo uwu

Hay me dicen si les sigue interesando e.e' para que suba el próximo capítulo uwu

Les aviso que pienso publicar una vez por semana a no ser que… por acontecimientos impredecibles que surjan en el futuro me retrasé un poco UwU'

Gracias a todos: D

Acepto críticas constructivas, consejos, sugerencias, etc…

Hasta pronto o3o)/


End file.
